B. Daniel Riley
| birth_place = London, England, United Kingdom | residence = Edgewood, Maryland, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | office = Delegate District 34A | term_start = January 2007 | term_end = January 2011 | predecessor = Sheryl Davis Kohl | successor = Glen Glass | constituency = Harford County, Cecil County | party = Democrat | religion = Christian | occupation = | majority = | relations = | spouse = Linda D. Riley | children = | footnotes = | order2 = Delegate District 34 | term_start2 = 1999 | term_end2 = 2003 | president = | predecessor2 = Rose Mary Hatem Bonsack | successor2 = Charles R. Boutin | order3 = | term_start3 = | term_end3 = | predecessor3 = | successor3 = }} B. Daniel Riley (born February 16, 1946) is an American politician who represents district 34A in the Maryland House of Delegates. Background Born in London, England, he was a Harford County social studies teacher from 1978 until 2006. Education Riley attended Baltimore City College high school and graduated in 1964. He graduated from Towson State University with his B.S. (education) in 1978 and with his M.A. (education) in 1984.Maryland House of Delegates, B. DANIEL RILEY In the legislature Riley has had two separate terms as a member of House of Delegates. Initially he served from January 13, 1999 to January 8, 2003, representing District 34 (Harford County), and more recently he has served since January 10, 2007, representing District 34A (Cecil & Harford Counties). Riley is a member of the Health and Government Operations Committee. In his first term he was a member of the Commerce and Government Matters Committee and its transportation subcommittee. Legislative notes Maryland League of Conservation Voters, which consist of all the major Maryland environmental organizations, gave Delegate Riley a 100% voting record, on environmental issues for the 2008 session. Delegate Riley's lifetime score is 86%. * voted for the Maryland Gang Prosecution Act of 2007 (HB713), subjecting gang members to up to 20 years in prison and/or a fine of up to $100,000 http://mlis.state.md.us/2007rs/billfile/hb0713.htm * voted for Jessica’s Law (HB 930), eliminating parole for the most violent child sexual predators and creating a mandatory minimum sentence of 25 years in state prison, 2007 http://mlis.state.md.us/2007RS/billfile/hb0930.htm * voted for Public Safety – Statewide DNA Database System – Crimes of Violence and Burglary – Post conviction (HB 370), helping to give police officers and prosecutors greater resources to solve crimes and eliminating a backlog of 24,000 unanalyzed DNA samples, leading to 192 arrests, 2008 http://mlis.state.md.us/2008rs/billfile/hb0370.htm * voted for Vehicle Laws – Repeated Drunk and Drugged Driving Offenses – Suspension of License (HB 293), strengthening Maryland’s drunk driving laws by imposing a mandatory one year license suspension for a person convicted of drunk driving more than once in five years, 2009 http://mlis.state.md.us/2009rs/billfile/hb0293.htm * voted for HB 102, creating the House Emergency Medical Services System Workgroup, leading to Maryland’s budgeting of $52 million to fund three new Medevac helicopters to replace the State’s aging fleet, 2009 http://mlis.state.md.us/2009rs/billfile/hb0102.htm ---- For the past four years, Riley has annually voted to support classroom teachers, public schools, police and hospitals in Harford County. Since 2002, funding to schools across the State has increased 82%, resulting in Maryland being ranked top in the nation for K-12 education. Election results *'2006 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 34A - Cecil & Harford County' Retrieved on Nov. 3, 2007 ::Voters to choose two: : *'2002 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 34A - Cecil & Harford County' Retrieved on Nov. 3, 2007 ::Voters to choose two: : *'1998 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 36 - Harford County' ::Voters to choose three: : References Category:Members of the Maryland House of Delegates Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:Baltimore City College alumni Category:Towson University alumni Category:Maryland Democrats